January 31st, 2010
by Rittie
Summary: As they reach the peak of Tartarus, Rio Kamishiro muses over the upcoming battle and her brother's willingness to fight a former friend. [Rio-centric P3 AU/semi-crossover as Rio, Ryoga and Yuma replace the respective Persona 3 characters. Minato is 'Makoto' for this drabble. Spoilers for the Journey of P3 and explanation - if needed - inside. T to be safe]


**So this idea came out of nowhere... oh well ... xD**

 **Warning: spoilers if you haven't played P3 or at least watched an LP of it till the end. AU.**

 _January 31st, 2010_

" _Celebrate life's grandeur... it's brilliance... it's magnificence..._

 _... only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer..."_

 _\- Nyx Avatar during the battle_

It was time.

As they followed Makoto's lead to Tartarus' peak, the Kamishiro twins shared a look as they stopped on the floor before the top, Fuuka suggesting for them to take a moment to relax, for the upcoming battle - their last - would be a difficult one. Even more so for the two seniors, who had been the closest friends to Tsukumo Yuma before his reveal as the harbringer of Death.

"Facing the Reaper was easier than this..."

Rio's attempt at a joke failed as she and her brother sat a bit ways away from the rest of the team, him merely staring at his own blade, reflecting his sullen face and she understood way. After all, facing one's best friend for the sake of a corrupted world wasn't something anyone would want. She moved to speak again - to try and fail to cheer him up - but Makoto spoke up in his usual stoic manner.

"Yukari... Rio... Ryoga..."

Their names were more than enough - they were the final team, the ones to take on Nyx's Avatar, the one who used to be a friend to them all. As Yukari got back onto her feet whilst holding onto her bow, the bluenette helped her brother get up.

"Let's go."

Clutching at his own sword, Makoto led his team up, ready to risk everything - including his own life.

 **\- x -**

 _"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."_

Rio gritted her teeth as she got onto her feet with the help of her rapier, casting a quick Diarahan on Makoto, who wasn't allowed to die and for she was currently faster than Yukari, who had been knocked down by a Ziodyne. If she had to listen to those words one more time, spoken by a face that used to belong to Yuma but clearly wasn't their friend anymore, she would burst. Beside her, Ryoga growled something as he casted a Diarahan of his own on the brunette, healing her to full health as she and Makoto returned the favor, the Avatar being too busy putting up her defences to attack them for that turn.

And that was alright, for the battle was tough and, while they were far away from running out of energy, Rio knew that they were starting to run short on the will to fight. With the green moon gleeming down at them, she idly wondered at which Arcana they were at now. Fuuka spoke up in her mind, as if reading her thought process.

"Be careful, Nyx has switched over to the Emperor! Do not use Zio skills!"

"Dully noted..." Ryoga's sarcasm was obvious as he moved to bring down Nyx's defences so that the others would be able to deal her more damage. As Makoto ordered them to rush in and attack, Rio knew that they were nowhere near the end.

She just hoped they would all come out of it alive. The dread she felt told her the exact opposite.

 **\- x -**

"Yuma!"

Rio ran after her brother as he sprinted towards the Avatar. The battle had been won and, before she could question if it was over, Ryoga had taken off towards the crumpled figure that used to be his best friend, dropping his sword in the process. The bluenette picked it up quickly, surprised at how careless he was being, as he crouched down in front of Nyx.

"Yuma..."

His voice spoke volumes. She knew that he realized that this wasn't Yuma anymore. If anything, the repeating of their friend's assumed name were just the means to an end, like a fairy tale with a not-so-happy ending.

Rio felt him reach for his sword from her pained grasp as the moon began to descend upon them.

* * *

 **Spoilers ahead with the explanation of those who didn't play Persona 3:**

 **Nyx (and Nyx's Avatar) are the last bosses of Persona 3, the Journey part. In this instance, Ryoga, Rio and Yuma replaced three Persona characters because this is an AU/sort-of crossover. The first two quotes are the things Nyx says when he/she switches to Empress and Emperor Arcana, respectively, which represent Rio and Ryoga for the sake of this drabble. The next _italics_ text is simple a thing he/she says each time before switching to the next Arcana.**

 **Ryoga is using a sword (unlike the character he is replacing for this instance) while Rio is keeping the rapier because I can see her wielding one. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
